


[授权翻译]我说了你可能不信/You Wouldn't Believe Me

by azarsin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU—已知的狼人们, Allison 和Stiles是好友, BAMF Stiles, Chris Argent视角, Hale家族存活, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles大杀四方, 伴侣Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, 使者Stiles Stilinski, 已婚夫夫, 已建立关系, 所有人都活着, 被绑架的Peter Hale, 邪恶的猎人, 魔法师Stiles Stilinski
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: Hale家族声名显赫。他们的使者却无声无息。





	[授权翻译]我说了你可能不信/You Wouldn't Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Wouldn't Believe Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826731) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 



> Many thanks to gryvon for sharing us this interesting steter fic and allowing me to translate it into Chinese♥  
> 感谢gryvon写出这么好玩的故事还允许我翻译~
> 
> 我再单独打一下预警  
> 这里面【Stiles 大开杀戒】，不适记得绕开。
> 
> 我尊重作者的Tag，但是大家不要误解……阿金叔和Seter是非cp向的，&和/不一样。

Hale家族声名显赫。他们的使者却无声无息。Hale家族是北美最古老而庞大的狼群，按理说他们的使者应该同样富有名望。这块大陆上的每一个猎人和超自然生物都知道要避免和Hale家的使者打交道，但几乎没有人知晓Hale家族使者的身份，或者他们长相如何。那些见过使者却活下来的人都说了同样一句话：“我说出来你可能不信。”

这些信息在脑海里盘旋，Chris Argent在Hale企业三十五层的会议室里来回踱着步，双手时不时摸向他的手枪原本应该在的位置。

“爸，坐下吧。”

Chris瞥了眼他的女儿。她是对的。他应该表现得镇定一些。没有狼人会愿意和一个神经兮兮的猎人见面。他跌坐在Allison身旁的椅子里，把脸深深埋进掌心。Allison还太年轻以至于不能明白。Argent家族和Hale家族之间的历史可谓丰富多彩，世世代代交织着彼此杀戮的企图。Chris期盼着通过将父亲与妹妹交给Hale家审判能将这种不和终结，但是古老的怨恨很难消亡。他不在乎他们想要杀了他，但不能是他的女儿。

会议室的门开了，四个人走了进来，Chris和Allison起身，隔着桌子和Hale家族的Alpha握手。Talia坐在了Chris的对面，她的女儿Laura——未来Alpha首席的继承者——坐在了她的右侧，而她的兄弟Peter——狼群的执行官——坐在了左手边。一个看起来很眼熟的年轻人，坐进了桌子最边上的椅子，然后把脚架在了桌面上。他身穿一条破洞牛仔裤和一件红帽衫，和房间里其他人正式的穿着完全格格不入。这小子到底是什么人？竟然敢在Hale和Argent两家的首领面前公然不敬？

“Stiles。”Peter说道，他的目光根本没从Chris身上移开过。“把脚从桌上拿下去。”

男孩翻了个白眼，但还是重新安放了他的长腿，调整到合适的坐姿。这个名字触动了Chris的记忆。那是Peter的丈夫，两人之间巨大的年龄差使他们的婚姻成为了曾经的头条新闻。Peter与Chris年龄相近，而Stiles却和Allison同年。

Peter把他的人类丈夫带到这场会议上做什么？

“Argent先生，”Talia开口说道，“我想你已经见过了我的女儿和弟弟。”Chris点点头。“允许我向你介绍我们的使者，Stiles Hale。”Stiles带着个大大的笑容挥了挥手。

使者？这个骨瘦如柴的男孩就是Hale家族令人闻风丧胆的使者？

“嗨，Argent先生。嗨，Alli。Scotty还好吗？”

Chris的眉毛扬得更高了。他指的不可能是Allison的男朋友，Scott McCall。

Allison回以微笑，神态完全是放松的。“他挺好。就是有点忙。他养的两只狗快要生了，他担心它们可能会同时生产。”

Stiles点点头。“告诉他记得发照片给我。生了之后的。不要恶心的那部分。”

至少Chris不是唯一搞不清状况的人。Talia和Laura看起来同样一头雾水。Peter奇怪地沾沾自喜。

Stiles注意到了他们迷茫的表情，向Allison点头示意。“我和Allison的男朋友读了同一所高中和同一所大学。他就是我们婚礼上的伴郎。”Stiles脸红了。“我们，呃，我们可能，悄悄地带Alli作为'表亲'混了进来。”Stiles用手指在空中比了个引号。Talia捂着脸呻吟了一声。

Chris在Allison和Stiles之间来回打量。知道他们的家庭并没有他想象的那么奇怪让他感觉轻松了一些。他为他们家族的下一代充满感激。Argent血脉中的毒素从未触及Allison，而Hale家族的使者看起来也有意敞开大门。

“你说完了吗？”Talia问Stiles，后者点点头。很显然她几乎克制不住自己翻白眼的冲动了。她将注意力转回Chris身上。“你发起了这次会议，Argent先生。如果可以的话，能否麻烦你把告诉我的事情再说一遍？”

Chris点头。“当然可以。几天前，边缘猎人群体的一位联络人告诉我，Calaveras家族正在策划一场针对Hale家的袭击。我的线人无法确定袭击的具体时间和方式，但他已经在不暴露自己的前提下尽可能地挖掘了。”

Talia看向Peter，他点头。“你还有其他的信息要给我们吗？”

Chris将一只拇指大小的存盘滑过桌面。“都在这里。”

Peter拿起存盘起身准备向门口走去，却被Stiles堵在了扶手椅中。Chris说不清Stiles到底是在皱眉还是在撅嘴。

“两天。”Stiles说道。

Peter抱起手臂。“五。”

Stiles眯起眼睛。他沉默了一会儿。“三天。”

Peter的姿势放松下来，他弯下腰深深吻住了Stiles。Chris移开了目光。他有些奇怪的嫉妒。他已经有很长时间都无法足够信任谁来发展一段关系了。自从Victoria的背叛之后。

“我保证。”Peter说。Stiles快步走回了桌旁。

等Peter一离开，Stiles便十指相对。“那么，后备计划呢？”

* * *

四天后，Chris带着他所有的枪支、刀具、和十字弓，把车停在了仓库一英里外的地方，这仓库被Calaveras家族当作了暂时的总部。Chris和Allison还有他的猎人们有自己的一套行动模式。他们在两辆SUV后武装自己，所有人组成一个小队一起行动。任务队伍里有五个猎人和四个Hale家成员，Stiles靠着一辆科迈罗，穿的衣服就是这周前些天在会议上的那一身。唯一多出来的东西是一根木制棒球棒。Chris通过眼神认出了Derek Hale。其他狼人依次介绍自己为Erica，Isaac和Boyd。

既然他们是要去对战猎人的，Chris有点意见。Stiles很肯定Peter就在里面，和其他超自然生物的俘虏关在一起。因此Chris并不怀疑Stiles参与任务的理由，但他并不认为Stiles配得上他的那些传言。

“我们两人一组突进。”Chris说道。他指着每个人叫出他们的名字。“Erica和Charlie一组。Isaac跟着Sharon。Boyd和Jim一起。Derek和我一组。Stiles，你和Allison留下来。”

Stiles哼了一声。“哈，那不可能。我丈夫在里面。我在这等你们所有人的唯一原因，”他挥着手把所有猎人和狼人都囊括在内，“是因为他没有受伤。”Derek扬起了一只眉毛。Stiles叹息，“也因为你们需要有人活着问话。”Stiles摆摆手，“不论怎么说，我都不会像朵娇花似的待在外边。而她，”Stiles指着Allison，“做保姆实在是浪费了。”

Chris张嘴想要反驳，但Derek立刻朝他摇了摇头。“好吧。”Chris说道，“那你跟着Derek和我。”

“好吧。”Stiles将球棒搭在他肩膀上。“有什么节目都快点开始。傻站着完全是在挤占我亲亲痛痛飞的时间。”

Hale一家毫无波动。这对他们来说似乎很正常。

“好吧。前三组先突破进去，转移Calaveras家的注意力，然后我们跟进去释放俘虏。明白了吗？”

所有人点点头，接着他们穿过树林向仓库进发。Chris蹲伏在一辆车的后面。远处的建筑传来一声爆炸声。他听见了枪响。

“我们走。”

他们成功保持着队形穿过了一楼，路上经过的每个敌人要么死了要么已经被制服。在他们潜入地下室的时候，一声痛苦的咆哮传来，在四周的墙壁上激起了回音。

“你们这些混蛋，”Stiles怒喝一声，好像敌人就在他们面前。他的神情变得冷酷。他活动了下肩膀，举起一只手臂伸出了手掌。他面前的墙壁瞬间炸开。Stiles踏过那个大洞。一道耀眼的闪电闪过，空气中有臭氧的气味残留，接着又是一声爆炸。一声接着一声。

Chris咒骂着跟在Stiles身后跳进了洞口。Derek和Allison紧随其后。不过几秒钟的时间，Stiles已经将他们甩得远远的。他听见Stiles喊了些什么，但他的声音破碎几乎不成字句。他们冲进房间时Stiles已经清完了场。这片区域是用来做什么的一目了然，满地血迹，利器散落，还有成套的大型束具。

Calaveras家族无一生还。他们的面孔因为恐惧而扭曲，好像看见了死亡本身。当Chris进入房间后他就理解了原因。许多笼子靠墙摆放成一排，笼子里的人几乎没有站立的空间。

Stiles转身面对他们，一只手闪耀着勉强禁锢住的能量的火花，有那么一秒Chris以为他们都要死在这里。Stiles身上有种黑暗而阴郁的东西，双眼中阴影蛰伏。他的周身荡开力量的涟漪，而那些还活着的人都在拼命挣扎着逃离他。Stiles甚至没有转过头施舍一个眼神，他将一些人浮到半空，然后将他们狠狠丢到了远处的墙面上，冲击之大令Chris听到了清晰的骨头碎裂的声响。

Peter处在房间的中央，被困在一张奇怪的椅子上。他的额头流着血，眼神有些狂热，但是正咧嘴笑着看Stiles将这房间拆成碎片。

Stiles转开了身。Chris浑身一颤。他现在理解了那些传言了。

Peter所坐的装置碎成了粉末。尖叫充斥着四周。人们字面意义上地粉身碎骨。Chris从未见过这样的场景。

Derek献出一边肩膀给Peter倚靠，他们都一言不发。面对这种程度的杀戮Derek看起来没有丝毫惊讶。Chris转过身想叫Allison回去找其他人，却发现她正欣赏地看着Stiles。她从前一定见过，他意识到，他不确定哪部分最让他不寒而栗——她对Stiles能做出的事一清二楚，还是她曾经见证过毁灭。

在Calaveras家族都死绝了之后Stiles仍然尖叫着脏话。他在墙上炸出了个大洞，让外面的光线照了进来。俘虏们趁着这个机会溜了出去。

“得了。”Peter说道。过去的每一秒他都在好转。“他需要一点时间来发泄下。”

Chris通知其他人撤退。他们在树林边聚成了松散的一群。Derek正在和获救的俘虏交谈，了解他们的来历，打听他们想要去哪里。Isaac和Boyd在照顾伤员。Peter，Erica和Allison凝视着好像被爆破了的建筑，它变成碎石的程度令人印象深刻。他几乎无法把这些残垣断壁称为石块。

Stiles从落定的扬尘中阔步走出来。他的球棒完好如初，身上也没有任何尘埃或血迹。Peter和Stiles望着彼此，脸上笑容相配。Erica往前推了把Peter。接下来发生的事情十分少儿不宜。Chris不确定自己的年龄适合看这些肢体交缠衣不蔽体的场景。

“嗯哼，他们可需要一会儿呢。”Allison说道。“我们回去吧。”

Chris凝视了Peter和Stiles很久很久，然后才领着小队向他们的车辆走去。Chris朝他女儿使了个眼色。“他们总是那样子吗？”

她微笑。“不。这已经很收敛了。”

Chris真是非常嫉妒。

**Author's Note:**

> Camaro 科迈罗，卡玛洛，这两个翻译都有，我不是很懂车，不太知道那个是标准翻译，选了个酷一点的。因为这款车就是大！黄！蜂！啊！


End file.
